yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Diana Gately
is a character who appears in Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch 3. She is an employee of Gourd Pond Museum and a researcher of the mysterious Gates of Whimsy. She is a video game exclusive character, thus she does not appear in the Anime. History Yo-kai Watch 2 Diana is first encountered in Gourd Pond Museum's vault, which houses the hidden Gate Room. She begins a sidequest involving Gates of Whimsy where she recruits the player in retrieving Gate Globes to open the doors within the chamber, which surround a large gate. Once the final gate is opened, the mastermind behind the gates is revealed to be the Yo-kai Eyephoon. He challenges the player to a battle and decides to leave upon being defeated. Diana expresses her satisfaction in having discovered the secret behind the gates and quickly announces her plan of utilizing the mystical properties of the gates for solving housing problems. She urges the player to continue collecting Gate Globes and trades Large Exporbs per three globes. Yo-kai Watch 3 Diana returns in Yo-kai Watch 3, with her research leading her to BBQ. She is met by Nathan "Nate" Adams again and attempts to rope him into being her assistant once more, though he quickly refuses. She briefly returns to Springdale and encounters Hailey Anne Thomas in Gourd Pond Museum, where she also recruits her in obtaining Gates Globes. Upon returning to BBQ, she seeks Nate out and urges him to help her with her research. At Buck Hazeltine's insistence, Nate reluctantly agrees to aid her. Together, Nate and co. discover the Pearly Chamber of Whimsy disguised as an abandoned garage in the Northbeech's Wacky Woods. Shortly after their discovery, Diana sets up camp near the garage. While Nate and co. investigate the UFO sightings in BBQ, they eventually run out of leads, but stumble upon Usapyon's blog post mentioning the holder of a the rare Issue 20 of Fancy That! with an article on UFOs. Nate and co. deduce Diana as the issue's holder and return to her in the Pearly Chamber of Whimsy, where she willingly hands the issue over to the group. During the quest The Sorrows of Old Zomboy, Diana is approached by Nate and co. during their search for Francesca Stein, where it is revealed that she was an old acquaintance of the fellow academic during their college days'Nate': "Oh! You're on first name terms?" Diana: "Yep! Me and Francesca go way back. Do you have business with her?" Yo-kai Watch 3. She directs Nate to the Phantomart in East Pine, informing him that Francesca conducts her research there. Once they find the doctor, they return to Diana to have her assist in recovering Zomboy's memories. She suggests he enter the Pearly Chamber of Whimsy, which she claims that within the gates are human memories. When Zomboy emerges having recalled his past, he requests Francesca assist him in returning him to his human form. Diana manages to persuade the reluctant doctor in assisting the half-zombie, but shows some concern for him when Francesca expresses her desire to thoroughly study him in the process. Physical traits She is a professor who research the Gates of Whimsy, she owns a pair of glasses made by Mortimer Goodsight which allows her to see Yo-kai, and brown hair, she have a yellow shirt with a white coat, she also wears a black skirt with dark grey tights and black heals. Personality Diana is a very energetic soul, and with it, she can become rather pushy, and more often than not, makes the player go through tasks in the terms of research. She is fiercely dedicated to the current subject she researches and disregards matters which are unrelated to Gates of Whimsy; even going as far as ignoring 'aliens' that she spotted (which were revealed to be a group of kappa Yo-kai). Trivia * Her Dutch name, Annelies Zeren, comes from the word analyseren, which literally means "to analyze". * She's Springdale's ramen-eating champion, has been publicly recognized for saving 17 drowning children, and is rumored to have made it into the final stage of Next HarMEOWny auditions, as revealed in a randomly occurring train topic. In other languages * Spanish: Srta. Puertas * English: * Dutch: Annelies Zeren * French: * German: Anna Portali * Italian: Paola portalia * Portuguese: * Korean: * Chinese: * Thai: * Arabic: References Category:Female Characters Category:Humans